The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Betulia Bright Pink’.
The new Begonia was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands, in May, 2001, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Begonia×hiemalis ‘Betulia Pink’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,598. The new Begonia was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its unique flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by cuttings in a controlled environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.